marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Brice
|affiliation = Vulture Toomes Salvage Company |actor = Logan Marshall-Green |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming |status = Deceased |DOD = September 9, 2016}} Jackson Brice was a member of Adrian Toomes' criminal group who used modified gauntlets to sell Chitauri weaponry under the alias of Shocker. After jeopardizing the group by recklessly firing a Chitauri Gun publicly and threatening to expose Toomes' criminal lifestyle, he was killed by Toomes in retaliation. Biography Turn to Crime To be added Weapons Deal Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz met Aaron Davis in the outskirts of Queens where Brice enthusiastically demonstrated a weapon created with Ultron parts, straight out of Sokovia. Davis was wary of the weapon, telling them that he wanted a small device so he could simply mug people not "vaporize them". Brice put the weapon away and offered several other devices, including Black Hole Grenades, Taser Rods and an Anti-Gravity Climber, which Davis took interest in. When the trio heard a ringtone, Brice and Schultz immediately assumed that Davis had set them up. As they pulled their guns on him, Spider-Man appeared, telling the arms dealers to shoot him instead. As Davis made a retreat, Schultz opened fire on the young vigilante and Brice put on the Shocker Gauntlets. When Spider-Man attacked him, Brice blasted him with the weapon, sending the young vigilante flying. Schultz started the van and drove away with Brice. As Spider-Man swung after the two, Brice activated several weapons, shooting at the web-slinger and causing damage to the getaway van. Brice accidentally drops one of the weapons when Spider-Man snags the van doors, causing Brice to suggest calling Vulture. With the Vulture showing up and successfully dealing with Spider-Man, Brice and Schultz made their getaway.Spider-Man: Homecoming Death Brice and Schultz managed to get back to the Vulture's base. Brice was thrilled with the chase, only to be confronted by Toomes. Toomes asked him how many times he had told Brice not to fire the weapons in public, with Brice defending his actions saying that he had to move the weapons. Toomes became fed up with Brice's recklessness and attitude, as well as his self-proclaimed "Shocker" nickname, telling Brice that he was fired. Disgusted, Brice threatened Toomes, saying that he will inform the authorities about their operation. Brice then asked Toomes what would happen if he told Doris Toomes about his business. This was a step too far for Toomes, who promptly picked up what he thought was an Anti-Gravity Gun — which instead was a Chitauri Gun — and vaporized Brice, reducing him to ash within seconds and leaving only his gauntlet intact. Toomes walked over his ashes and gave the gauntlet to Herman Schultz, mockingly proclaiming him as the new "Shocker". Personality Jackson Brice was shown to be blunt, rude and ignorant, and never thought of the consequences of his actions. When fired by Vulture, he instantly threatened Toomes's wife to get revenge, leading to his death. Equipment *'Shocker's Gauntlets': A modified version of Crossbones' Gauntlets that, when fired, are able to generate energy blasts that can push heavy objects. His gauntlets can inflict blunt force trauma if the blasts are aimed at a living target. Relationships Allies *Adrian Toomes' Crew **Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - Friend and Crewmate **Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 - Friend, Crewmate and Successor *Aaron Davis - Buyer Enemies *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Former Leader and Killer *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Trivia *In the comics, Jackson Brice is a north-western criminal known as Montana, specialized in the use of lassos and lariats. He is a member of the Enforcers, a group of career criminals who worked for different crime lords in New York City like Big Man and Kingpin. *In the 2008 animated series , Jackson Brice went by the name Montana, until he took the mantle of Shocker. References External Links * * * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vulture